The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack
"The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" is the 8th Wiggles album and the soundtrack to The Wiggles Movie. It was released in 1997. The soundtrack was recorded in 1996 and 1997 before the movie was released. At the end of the album, there is a multimedia track called Wiggles Interactive accessible from a 32-bit computer. This album was released in the US under the title above, with the same tracks as the Australian and New Zealand album, with the exception of Wiggles Interactive, although the Australian album is available in the US. Tracklist #Hey There Wally #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #We Like to Say Hello - Instrumental #Quack Quack #Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea #Boom Boom #Mrs. Bingle's Theme #Tap Wags #Ballerina, Ballerina #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Hot Potato - Young Wiggles #Romp Bomp A Stomp #I'm a Cow (from Big Red Car) #Nya Nya Nya #Wally's Dream Music #Magic Club Music #Hey There Wally - Instrumental #Let's Have a Party - Instrumental #Let's Have a Party #Wiggly Medley #Wigglemix Multimedia Track - Wiggles Interactive Personnel * Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Paul Paddick, Greg Truman, Carolyn Ferrie and Kevin Bennett * Guitars, Anthony Field, Murray Cook and Terry Murray * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano on "Wally's Dream Music" - David Anthony * Keyboards - Jeff Fatt * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Saxophones and Clarinet - Anita Thomas * Drums - Tony Henry and Peter (Fuji) Iacono Staff * Remixing: Boo Boo & Mace * Mixing: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd and Anthony McKenzie * Composers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field and Greg Page * Package Design by: Leonor Egea and Mark Murphy Release Dates Australia: October 20, 1997 America: 2003 United Kingdom: April 2, 2000 Trivia * "Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?)", "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)", "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" were all re-recorded for this soundtrack as well as the film. The original recordings of those songs have now become rarities. * The instrumental track for "Hot Potato" was later reused for the 1998 version of the song, but is different from the one used on the 1994 version. * "I'm a Cow" is the only previously released song that appears in its original version. "Romp Bomp a Stomp" was non re-recorded, but was remixed to remove Dorothy's spoken lines. * "Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?" was originally in D major when it was recorded for the Big Red Car album and video. This re-recorded version is in E major. * Wigglemix was reused as a remix video on The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video and the American and UK re-recordings of Yummy Yummy, but it was credited as Point Your Finger on the song title, due to being the main song used in the track. Also, the remix was sung by the Wiggle Puppets in the video. Gallery TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackBackCover.jpg|Back Cover TheWigglesMovieSoundtrack-Inside.jpg|Booklet and Disc TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackCassette.jpg|Cassette TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|"The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" at the 1998 album awards. TheWigglesMovieCoverinSoundtrackCommercial.jpg|Soundtrack cover in commercial TheWigglesMovieLogoinSoundtrackCommercial.jpg|Logo in commercial TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackCommercial.jpg|"The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" in commercial MagicalAdventureAWigglyMovieSoundtrack.jpg|American album cover (under the title Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie) MagicalAdventure!-AlbumBackCover.jpg|American back cover DarylSomersholdingTheWigglesMovieSoundtrack.jpg|Daryl Somers holding soundtrack on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" TheWigglesMovieSoundtrack-TVCommercial.jpg|A TV commercial TheWigglesMovieSoundtrack-ABCCommercial.jpg|ABC TV commercial Sampler Version In the US, a 3 song sampler CD of Magical Adventure! was sold with some copies of Wiggly Safari. The sampler was in a cardboard slipcase, and it featured the cover art nearly identical to the US album art. Tracklist *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *Let's Have a Party *Hey There Wally MagicalAdventureSamplerCDBackCover.jpg|Back cover Album Booklet See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:1997 Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:1997 albums Category:Galleries